Make it last forever
by Ihai
Summary: Prompto was acting strange all day. He leaves the Hotel to take some photos and Noctis stays behind to take a nap. When he wakes up in the middle of the night, Prompto still hasn't returned. What happened to his friend? Noctis will go and find out, not only what happened to Prompto, but also about his true feelings towards him. [Warning: Promptis, mild violence, mild language, sex]


**_/ Make it last forever… /_**

 _\- This is my first fanfiction I publish here, so please bare with me :'D I am no native speaker so I am very sorry if my language isn't to fluent or if I made mistakes. I hope you will enjoy my little PromptoxNoctis Fiction nevertheless :3 -_

Ignis stopped the car. "We'll stay here for tonight! Get your stuff and let's check in!", he said and got out of the car. Gladio followed him and opened the back of the car to gather his bags. Noctis sighed in relief: "Thank God! I really need to get some rest". Prompto nodded. He was exhausted aswell and wanted nothing more but to take a nap, even though this area made him feel uncomfortable in a way. He couldn't really name a reason for this. It was just an unsettling feeling spreading in his chest…

"You comin' or do you wanna sleep in the car Prompt?", Noctis asked. "Huh? O-Oh no, I'm coming!", Prompto stuttered and shoved his uneasy thoughts aside. He grabbed his bag and his camera and got out of the car. After checking in, Noctis and Prompto went upstairs to their room. As usual, the two would share the same room. They had done this countless times before. There was nothing weird about his right? Just two best buddies sharing a room. And a bed. Prompto would never officially admit it, but his feelings towards Noctis changed during the past couple of months. Prompto never denied the fact that he was into men, but having a crush on his best friend? Man, that was a huge problem! Especially if he considered the fact, that Noctis was involved in this arranged marriage thing with Luna Freya. He shook his head to get rid of these thoughts.

"Are you ok?", Noctis asked at this strange behaviour. "Yeah, sorry I guess my minds just a little fucked up because I am so tired!", Prompto lied quickly. He put his bag into a corner and grabbed his camera. "There is still enough light so I guess I will go out and take some photos!", he said. Noctis raised his eyebrows: "Didn't you say you were so tired?"

"Uh – yeah. I am!"

"Then go to bed instead of taking photos!", Noctis suggested and pulled off his jacket because he was definitely going to take a nap after he'd shower. "Ah well.. I think.. It's just.. You want to shower first and sleep and I need some fresh air before I go to bed so!", Prompto chuckled a little insecure, "I'll be back before it get's dark!". Noctis was wondering why Prompto would behave this strangely but he didn't want to bother asking for a reason so he nodded: "Fine! Be careful". Prompto grinned at his best friend: "Sure thing! See ya and take your time with the shower, the bathroom is all yours now". He winked and dashed off quickly so Noctis wouldn't notice his flushing cheeks. Prompto couldn't deny it: At the thought of Noctis taking a shower his stomach started tingling a little.

He made his way out of the hotel and walked down the streets. The sun was already starting to go down but he'd at least have enough light for 1 and a half hours to take some photographs. Everytime he got confused about his feelings, he would go and take some photographs. This was one of his favourite things to do and he really cherished the way the camera was able to calm him down and let him focus on something totally different. What was going on? He was feeling so confused… About Noctis, about this area, about himself? Of corse he was tired and desired nothing more than to sleep in a comfortable bed. But he had to clear his mind first. And he really didn't want to stay in the room when Noctis walked around half naked. It would be too arousing to watch and even harder to ignore… He kept walking and searched for something pretty to photograph. Lost in his thoughts he suddenly heard a noise behind him.

* * *

Noctis got out of the shower and sighed: "Ah! That was refreshing!". He whistled a happy tune as he dried his body with a towel and walked into the bedroom. He looked around and his eyes rested on the bed. A sad feeling struck his mind. He didn't like to be left alone by Prompto when staying in a foreign environment. It was a mixture of the fact that they had been hanging around together for such a long time now and the fact that he worried for Propmto to get into trouble. Somehow the blonde man seemed to have a talent for this. He looked outside the window.

"It's not dark yet… I will probably have to wait but…". He swung himself onto the bed only wearing his boxers. Noctis looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. "He will be back soon, I am sure. Until then I will take a quick nap. He will wake me up with his noisy behaviour anyways…", he mumbled to himself and fell asleep with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly something woke him up. He was sure it was Prompto who'd return from his photo session. He opened his eyes but no one was there. He was alone.

"It's dark already!", he thought. He turned his head to the side to check if Prompto was already sleeping next to him. But there was no one else in this bed but him. An uneasy feeling crawled up his throat. "Didn't he say he'd be back before it get's dark?" Noctis pulled out his phone and looked at the time. His eyes widened.

"1 a.m.?! Where the fuck is he?", Noctis got out of bed and dressed up. He felt like something was wrong here. Prompto had been acting strangely all day long. Noctis took his phone and tried calling his friend. Suddenly he heard a noise right behind him. "Oh no! Don't tell me that moron left his phone here?!", Noctis groaned and left the hotel trying to keep as calm as possible but his stomach felt like it was tossing and turning inside his body.

No matter what this was all about, he'd find Prompto! If he just knew where to start searching.

* * *

"Urgh!", Prompto coughed sinking onto his knees. Someone kicked him right into his stomach. The pain was almost unbearable. He gasped for air and tears filled his eyes. How did he end up like this? His hands were tied behind his back so there was no way he could've defended himself.

"What?!", a dark voice hissed, "already giving up? We haven't even started yet freckle-face!" Another kick, this time into his ribcage. Prompto groaned and fell to the side: "Aaaaargh!". The pain struck right through his lungs. He felt like he was suffocating. Three dark silhouettes gathered around him. "Look how cute he is!", another voice laughed. "Walking around this area all on your own is dangerous for a girl, ya know?!" Prompto's vision was blurry, he could barely tell who was standing in front of him. Gathering all of his strength he replied: "Get your disgusting hands off me you bastards!". His threat didn't seem to have any effect. The biggest one of the guys raised his keg and clammed his boot into the side of Prompto's face: "Listen up you little asshole! You are not in the position to assault us!". He intensified the pressure on Prompto's head.

"Uaaargh…. ufff!", the blonde man moaned as the pain stung through his head. "What's wrong?!", the big man busted into laughter, "if you try begging for your live, we might consider to let you live…" One of the other two guys kicked Prompto right in his back. "That's right jackass!" Prompto had never felt this helpless before. All he could think of was this terrible pain and the fact that he was totally defenceless tied up like this. Without warning these guys lured at him and attacked him from behind when he passed one of the back alleys.

"That camera of yours must be worth a few bucks, right?! It was just a lucky incident that you would stumble into our arms all alone and give it to us willingly!", the big man laughed sadistically and grabbed Prompto by the collar of his vest pulling him up onto his knees again. He put his face very close to Prompto's and grinned: "We could take some photos of how we beat you up, what do you think? Wouldn't this be fun?!". Prompto's face turned all pale and he felt like he was about to vomit. A numb feeling spread across his body and cold sweat dropped from the tip of his nose.

"I will just say this once, so listen up carefully! Let him go right now!", a familiar voice cut through the dark alley. Prompto's heart ached a little when he heard Noctis' clear and fierce voice. The three guys turned around and stared at the sudden intruder. "Hahaha, what the fuck?!", the big man laughed. "Who is this crazy guy with the emo-haircut?!", the other man asked. "Another toy to play with I suppose!", the big man grinned devilish. The three men closed in towards Noctis. "I suggest you guys disappear at an instant, so I might consider to let you go in one piece!", Noctis growled calmly. The big guy laughed: "And how exactly would a little girl like you try to stop us?!".

A sharp and clear sound cut through the hot air and sparks ignited from Noctis' right hand. Noctis summoned his sword and pressed it directly against the man's throat. His eyes narrowed and he snarled dangerously: "I will cut off your shitty head from your shoulders!". The man's expression froze as he felt the cold steel pressing against his skin. "Fu-Fuck!", one of the other guys stuttered. "It's one of these crazy sword-freaks!". "F-Fine!", the big guy muttered and raised his hands, "we will leave and pretend this never happened!". He took a careful step back smiling weirdly at the dark haired man with the sword. Noctis glanced at the three men and snarled: "Get lost! And never lay one single finger on my friend again or I will cut off your whole arm in return!". The three guys clenched their teeth and balled their fists but they turned around and ran off into the streets.

As soon as they were out of sight, Noctis ran over to his friend who was still kneeling on the ground coughing heavily. "N-Noctis?! What are you doing here?", he asked with a hoarse voice. "Saving your ass you jerk!", Noctis replied glancing at his friend angry. Noctis grabbed Prompto's vest and pulled him up to his feet. The blonde man trembled. Just now Noctis noticed that Prompto was tied up. Noctis turned him around and cut off his restraints with his sword. "Th-Thanks Noct!", Prompto stuttered and gasped for air. The whole situation felt so embarrassing, he didn't know what to say. "Can you walk?", Noctis asked in concern. "Sure, I think I'm okay!", Prompto managed to reply even though his ribs hurt like they were driven over by a truck.

Noctis grabbed Prompto's wrist and his camera that was lying a few meters away from them next to a trash can. "Let's go!", Noctis said and dragged the blonde haired guy along the main street towards their hotel in a fast pace. Prompto couldn't manage to say anything, he still felt so embarrassed that he had gotten himself in danger and if it wasn't for his friend to save him… He gulped and felt even more terrible.

* * *

It seemed like half an eternity until they reached the hotel. They walked up to their room, Noctis still grabbing a tight hold of Prompto's wrist as if he could get lost any second again. They entered the room and Noctis closed the door. He sat Prompto down onto the bad and put his camera to the side. Prompto still felt horrible and looked down at his knees.

"I am sorry!", he whispered. Noctis looked at Prompto, sat down next to him and sighed: "You made me worried as hell! How could you get into trouble like this? Who the heck were these guys and what did they want from you?". Prompto's stomach ached as he heard Noctis' worried voice. "I – uh… They were just some guys who wanted to take my camera and sell it I suppose…", he replied sad.

Noctis examined Prompto's face. "You are bleeding!", he said in shock. Prompto suddenly noticed something red dripping down from his temples. He touched his forehead and felt a terrible pain sting through his head.

"Ouch! Aaah, shit!", he groaned.

"Don't touch it! I will clean it, don't move!", Noctis said and started searching for something in his bags. He returned with a cloth and a bottle of disinfectant. The prince sat down next to Prompto and poured some of the alcohol on the cloth.

"Hold up your hair for me, would you?"

Prompto stroked away his bangs from his forehead.

"This will hurt a little!"

"I know, I know… Aarghs!"

"I told you it would hurt, Prompto", Noctis furrowed his eyebrows and continued cleaning his wound.

"That doesn't make it hurt less…", Prompto pouted at his friend.

Noctis couldn't help it but had to smile about this reply. Prompto noticed his expression and felt even more stupid. He looked down onto his knees.

"Uh, I… I'm so sorry you had to save this pathetic loser… again…", he said with a quiet and hoarse voice. Noctis felt a bitter pain sting through his heart. He put the cloth and alcohol away and grabbed Prompto's face. Noctis made him look into his eyes and came closer to his face. He could feel Prompto's breath on his lips and even though it was dark in their room, he noticed his friend's cheeks blush a little. Noctis heart started pounding and he whispered: "Never ever call yourself a pathetic loser again!".

He moved his face even closer towards Prompto's and was sure his heart was beating so loud, everyone in the entire building could hear it. He didn't know what he was doing, everything around him blurred out. All he could focus on right now was Prompto's face. Noctis gathered all this courage and whispered: "I don't want to lose you, okay?".

Without further warning, Noctis' pressed his lips against Prompto's mouth. The blonde's face flushed red and he widened his eyes in disbelief. Was Noctis really… kissing him?! He was too confused to move or do anything, his entire body felt paralyzed.

Noctis pulled back from Prompto's lips and blushed a little. Suddenly he realized what he just did. Immidiately he started apologizing: "I- I am sorry… I went too far here. I-I dunno where this came from – uh… I'll never do it again Prompto I'm sorry". Noctis felt a wave of panic rise in his chest. Did he ruin everything now?Prompto felt his friend getting nervous. Instinctively he cupped Noctis face in his palms and pulled him back close to him. His cheeks heated up and he whispered: "No! … No please… Do it again!".

His heart started beating fast as he saw a soft smile curl over Noctis' face. The dark haired man laid his hand into Prompto's nape and pulled him in for another kiss. "Nhh…", a sweet moan escaped Prompto's throat as he felt Noctis' soft warm lips touch him. Electric sparks ran down Noctis' spine as he heard his friend's voice. Slowly the blonde started to nibble on Noctis' lips entwining him into a passionate yet gentle kiss. Prompto pulled away from the kiss and crawled onto his friend's lap facing him and wrapping his arms around his neck. Noctis looked up at him with rosy cheeks and dizzy eyes. "Wow, that face he is making… so fucking adorable!", Prompto thought feeling his body heating up even more. He couldn't help it, he just had to grin. "What's up?", Noctis asked a little confused. Prompto leaned his head against his friend's forehead and closed his eyes. Still smiling widely he replied: "I wanted to do this for such a long time…".

Noctis heart jumped at these words, he wrapped his arms around Prompto's slim waist and whispered: "Me too!". Prompto looked at Noctis face with a soft smile. Could this be a dream? Did Noctis really feel the same way as he did for such a long time? If this was a dream, he'd definitely enjoy it until he'd wake up from it. Oh, how he wished he would never wake up! He stroked a few strands of hair out of the prince's face and kissed him again. Slowly he pushed his tongue forward little by little until Noctis parted his lips and let him in. Prompto used his tongue to carefully play with Noctis and felt his head empty out more and more with every time their tongues touched.

Noctis slowly ran his hands down Prompto's back until he reached his hips. He grabbed a hold of Prompto's belt and pulled his hips closer to his body.

"Hnnngh…", Prompto moaned into the kiss as he felt the strong grip on his hips. He buried his hand into Noctis' soft hair and clawed into them, slowly intensifying the kiss. Noctis felt a shiver run down his back as he heard the soft moan. His head was completely empty. The only thing he could concentrate on were Prompto's touches. His breath, his hands, his lips, his voice. It was driving him crazy. The prince slowly moved his hands down from Prompto's Belt to his ass. He couldn't resist and clawed into the blonde's backside demandingly. "Aahhh!", Prompto groaned as he felt Noctis touch his backside. The way his friend was touching him definitely turned him on even more. He buried his head into Noctis' shoulder and sighed out. His face was feeling too hot. His entire body felt like it was about to catch fire.

Prompto turned his head and slowly started kissing and nibbling on Noctis' neck. The prince closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "Oh my god…", he moaned out quietly as Prompto started to suck on his neck gently. He'd never expected to make out with his friend like this, even though he imagined it many times and now that the two of them were at it, he wished it would last forever.

Prompto felt an intense arousal as he heard Noctis moan out because of what he was doing to his neck. Slowly he let one of his hands wander down to Noctis shirt. He gently pushed it up and revealed Noctis' toned abs. Oh, how he had admired these abs for such a long time! Carefully he pushed Noctis' torso down to the bed not stopping to place kisses onto his neck. His friend cooperated and laid down letting out a soft sigh. Prompto pushed Noctis' Shirt up even farther and kissed down towards his collarbone. He continued moving down and started placing kisses on his chest and abdomen.

Noctis' surely enjoyed what Prompto was doing to him. He already had girls with him in bed back then but no one ever managed to treat him like this. Make him feel this good… He felt a gentle throbbing in his hips as Prompto continued to kiss his way down to his navel. Noctis' let out another quiet moan. This fired the blonde man on even more. He ran his hand down towards Noctis' nipple and started to gently pinch it between his thumb and index finger.

"Hnngh!", the dark haired man sighed out as he felt this touch. It tickled and felt weird at first but the more Prompto worked on his nipple, the better it started to feel. Prompto kissed his way down towards Noctis' belt. He grabbed the leather with his left hand and pulled it down a little, licking over the revealed skin with his tongue. "Oh God, Prompto ah ~ ", Noctis moaned out louder than he wanted. Prompto chuckled a little. With a lewd gleam in his eyes he teased his friend: "Being called 'God' by a prince, that's quite a compliment… it must feel good what I am doing to you I suppose?". Prompto started to unbuckle Notcis belt and opened his pants. Quickly he let his hand wander into his boxer shorts. "Hnnnn… ahh!", Noctis arched his back and moaned as he felt Prompto's palm pressing against his already half erected member.

The sounds Noctis was making send electric sparks down Prompto's spine. He wanted nothing more but to make him feel even more pleasure. With a swift movement he pulled down Noctis' pants. The blonde guy licked over his lips when he finally got to see his friend's most private parts.

"Hahhhh..", Noctis sighed out as he felt his member exposed. He lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked at his friend. Prompto hesitated a little and asked: "Is everything alright?". Noctis' nodded and explained: "This – is just a little embarrassing for me, ya' know?" His cheeks were slightly blushing. Prompto moved up towards Noctis's face and grinned: "There is nothing to be embarrassed about! You look extremely sexy! Every inch of your body!" Quickly Prompto pulled off his vest and his shirt. When Noctis' saw his friend with his torso exposed, he couldn't resist but to pull him in for a kiss. "Mnhhhh….", Prompto moaned slightly into the kiss. When Noctis pulled away from this kiss he said: "Same goes for you! When I see you standing in front of me half naked like this, I just want to touch every part of you so badly…"

Prompto couldn't believe his ears and his face flushed red. Hearing such a compliment from his best friend made his heart race. Suddenly Noctis grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him over onto his back. Quickly he hovered himself right over the blonde and smirked: "Every part!". He gently kissed Prompto again licking over his lips demandingly until the blonde willingly opened his mouth and let Noctis play with his tongue. While he was losing himself in this kiss, Noctis let his hands run down Prompto's abs. He enjoyed the feeling of Prompto's soft skin underneath his palm and caressed every inch before the slowly started to unbuckle Prompto's belt and pulled down his jeans. The blonde blushed slightly as he felt a wave of arousal rush through his hips. Noctis playfully let his fingers run up and down Prompto's inner thighs causing his friend to sigh out.

"Hmmmmhhh… Ahhhh…."

"You have an incredibly sexy voice, you know that?", Noctis asked with a smile.

After he said that, he grabbed Prompto's member and slowly started pumping it.

Prompto tilted his head back and groaned out loud.

"N-Noct… hahhhhh…"

"If you keep moaning like that, you will drive me crazy…", Noctis sighed as a wave of pleasure ran through his spine. The prince looked down at Prompto's face. He loved that face: The freckles, the rosy cheeks, the vibrant blue eyes that now were gazing at him with lust, the soft lips that were slightly parted to let this sweet voice come out from time to time. Noctis' heart began to race. He felt his own erection starting to throb as he continued pleasuring his friend. Prompto clearly enjoyed the way Noctis touched him and he didn't hesitate to let him hear that.

"Hnnnnnng… Hahhh…"

"I might actually just come by hearing your voice Prompto…"

"Ahhhh… Noctis… Nhhhhh… S-Stop…"

"Oh, did I do something wrong?", the prince stopped his movements.

"No, it's not that…", Prompto said catching his breath. Slowly he lifted himself up and crawled closer to Noctis. Then he sat down on Noctis' lap, facing him. With red cheeks and a lewd voice he said: "Let's come together…". The prince smiled and kissed Prompto passionately to show his agreement. Meanwhile Prompto rubbed his hard member against Noctis' erection. That touch alone let them both moan into their kiss. Prompto took both of their erections in his hand and slowly started to pump them at the same time. Another wave of pleasure started to run through Noctis' body. That felt amazing. Being so close to Prompto felt so damn good. He wished this moment would last forever but he knew that he was slowly coming to the edge.

Noctis ran his fingers over Prompto's lips as they broke their kiss to gasp for air. So soft… Prompto couldn't deny that this turned him on, so he slowly started to lick over the prince's fingertips. "Awwww shit, you are so damn hot, you know that?!", Noctis moaned as he watched Prompto toy with his fingers. The blonde smirked at his friend and intensified his tongue-play. Little by little he started to suck and lick at Noctis' fingers, caressing them with his tongue while still jerking them both off.

The feeling of Prompto rubbing his member against him was already driving Noctis crazy but seeing him suck on his fingers aswell was even more arousing. The dark haired man nudged his head into Prompto's neck and groaned:

"Hahhhh… Prompto… Nhhhgh… I… am close…".

"Hmmmhhh… ahhh… me… me too…"

Both were grinding their hips together in lust, moaning and sighing out as they felt each other slowly reaching their limits. Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto's hips and pulled him even closer to his body. The blonde clawed into the prince's shoulder as he felt the pleasure rise and rise. "Ahhhh… Noct… fuck, I… am… hahhhh… hahhh!", Prompto moaned in lust as he climaxed next to Noctis' hot and throbbing erection. That final moans finally did it: They drove Noctis wild as hell. "Prompto… ahhh…!" His mind blanked out and all his pleasure spilled onto their stomachs. Wildly panting Prompto sank into Noctis' lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Noctis gasped for air burying his face in Prompto's neck breathing a kiss onto his skin. "That was… incredible…", Noctis managed to get out between his deep breaths. Prompto gently stroked though Noctis' hair still out of breath and replied: "I can't believe how good it was!". Noctis let himself sink down on his bed and pulled Prompto with him. Gently he cuddled up close to the blonde and pecked a kiss onto his forehead. Prompto chuckled softly and sighed: "I don't want this moment to end… s-sorry, haha! That sounded really cheesy, didn't it?". Did he just say that? Hopefully Noctis wouldn't take this the wrong way. But… what was the wrong way actually?

Noctis laughed and shook his head. He gently laid his hand under Prompto's chin and pulled his face up for a kiss. He drew back and whispered: "It sounded perfectly fine to me Prompto!" Both of them shared a few more kisses until they slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _\- That's it for now, thank you so much for reading 'til the end /_

 _There might be a second chapter, I don't know yet but actually I love these two way too much not to write more lovey-dovey stuff of them :'D -_


End file.
